Choice
by Maximum Writers
Summary: Choice - noun. A range of possibilities from which one or more may be selected. A privilege. Something that They chose not to do. Something that I will never forget. For, they chose the wrong option.
1. Deceived

**A/n :**

**New story.**

**Tell me how you like it!**

**Flames... I guess?**

**Just not **_**too**_** harsh, okay?**

**Max's POV**

_We all have our choices. We have the power to choose. Everyone does. Yet, still, I am stuck in a dog crate, waiting for Them to find me. To have their power of choosing to take me out of here, to be free again and to feel air beneath my wings, which were stiff and sore. It had been a month now, and I was marking time. But, there was no progress._

I twitched angrily at that thought, my feelings raged in all sorts. It had been six. Six long, cold and hard months. I counted on Them, I knew that they would come back, but I was foolish. Stupid. I was fifteen, and no one was there to care, no one to be there to be happy with. There was nothing to have smiles or joy about.

I wouldn't eat, the whitecoats came every morning, a full tray of food. I refused. I couldn't touch it. I would die, no one would notice. My face was pale as ever, and I was deadly thin.

Remembering that day… that night…

_Flashback-_

_We were settling down, in a big patch of woods in Northern Colorado. We had a fire going, and we were cooking hot dog meat over the flames of the fire. Gazzy and Iggy were having a 'Burning Tongue' contest, seeing how many pieces of steaming meat could be eaten in ten minutes. _

_I laughed a little bit when I saw the Gasman's face after he shoved in yet another piece. His eyes were watering. _

_This show continued on, and soon I ushered the kids to bed after shoving a few bottles of water to the two 'contestants'. _

"_I'll take first watch." I said, after everyone was breathing soundly. Fang glanced up at my face to see if there were any dark circles under my eyes before nodding and curling up into a ball. _

"_'Night Max." he whispered._

"_'Night Fang." I replied back into the darkness._

_And that was the last time I ever saw Them again._

_--End Flashback_

I hurled my fist at the bars of my crate, forming a huge, giant hole. I yelled in anger. I might be thin and pale colored, but I was strong. Anger stung in my blood, my eyes showed the revenge I was going to do if I ever saw their faces again.

_Flashback -_

_I smiled in triumph, we had destroyed one of the main Itex plants, and that was a big jump. Even Fang looked happier, feeling the accomplishment._

_We just had three more, and we save the world. It felt as if I could do the rest, we had gained confidence. We were going to do it._

_I turned my head to see all of them-_

_Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and my little Angel, high-fiving and hugging with glee._

_Fang was right next to me, and I could feel his relaxed glow rubbing off._

_These people were my family. They're the ones who kept me alive. The ones I needed, needed to strive._

_--End Flashback._

My eyes widened in vexation. How could I think that at _all_, they left me to _die._ Never will they be my family. I slammed my head against the crate, making a huge dent. These thoughts needed to stop, I couldn't handle it.

I gritted my teeth. They made me into _this_, not even trying to come and take me away.

I trusted them.

And guess what?

I'll never do it again.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, it was a **_**bit**_** dramatic, but you'll understand later.**

**Like it **_**at all?**_

**Please review, I need criticism.**

**And TRUST ME, **

**There will be Fax.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Mare**

**Maximum Writers.**


	2. Reviving Strength

**I'm Back!!**

Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

I was flying in the cloudless blue sky, gliding through, the rest of the Flock behind me. Well, most of the Flock. One member was missing. She had been for six months now. Nudge was completely silent. Gazzy was reviewing bomb blueprints with Iggy, and Angel was just flying peacefully, her face set in stone.

It was more then often that we were like this way. The only reason why Iggy and Gazzy were into their talents was because it took their minds off of Max.

Max.

I closed my eyes in frustration. Thinking her name hurt me so much. I tried to keep the flashback from coming and bringing me away from the present. But it was impossible.

_Flashback --_

_After Max had 'convinced' me that she could take watch, I curled up in a ball and closed my tired eyes. I didn't notice that Max hadn't woken me up for watch, so I didn't have an idea._

_When I woke up that morning, the sun just beginning to crack throw the night sky, I realized Max wasn't in sight. The paranoia kicked in and I got up and started to search for her._

_We were camping in the woods, and when it was early morning, the trees and weeds were damp with moisture and it was hard not to slip._

"_Max?" I whispered in the semi-darkness, climbing over tree roots. "Max, I swear if this is a freaking joke then I'll--"_

_I froze, shock paralyzing my feet to the forest floor._

_There was an animal, feeding on remains. I couldn't make out much of what was left, but it was large, large enough. The animal scurried away when it heard me, but I didn't care._

"_Oh, God." I said, dropping to my knees. "Max..."_

_She was gone._

_--End Flashback_

I held back all the emotion. After she left, I could control myself even better then before. I didn't talk much, either. I was like a dead person not knowing how to work a body. I had no life to me.

It irritated Nudge after a little while, then she finally caught on and became a little mini-me of myself. I bit my lip hard, memories killed me horribly.

-x-x-x-

**Max's POV**

I grunted when another whitecoat entered the room, trying to coax me into eating the food.

"Come on, you'll like it..." he said, twisting the fork around in front of my face. I gave the daggers, my rails for arms crossed.

He eventually gave up, muttering, "Fine, die for all I care." before opening the electric door with his ID card and leaving.

I shut my eyes for a few minutes, rubbing my temples. Dying. Something I would take if I had the choice. I had been waiting, but I just... couldn't. God, when would the expiration date kick in??

I chewed on my lower lip, remembering the day they had sneakily caught me, and trapped me here.

_Flashback --_

_I had heard a russle in the trees, and I wanted to investigate. Hesitating, I slowly got up to check it out. It would only take a second._

_I knees cracked when I stood up and stretched them out. I paused for a minute, hoping that my movement wouldn't have woken Iggy up. _

_Following the direction of the russle, I continued on. Almost ten seconds out, I felt a rough, hairy paw over my mouth. I immediately gagged and chopped his elbow, making him release me. It would have been a perfect get away if only I wasn't tasered, taken against my will._

_I couldn't help but think, _

'_Oh Max, you've done it again.'_

_-- End Flashback_

Recollecting that night, I buried my face in my shirt that was way too small and frayed in every place possible.

The rage was still there, but all I wanted was to have my life back.

So, for the first time in months, I picked up a fork and shoved real food into my parched mouth.

I needed to be strong to take them down.

**Review, I promise to update!**

**Questions?**

**Well, if it's about the animal thing, I'll cover it in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Mare**


	3. Chance Of Choice

**Okay, here it is.**

**But first, I'd like to give some feedback.**

**F.a.XLuver – No, it's not Ari. And the Flock thinks Max is dead, Fang thought that the dead animal was Max's body. Make any sense?**

**DarkAngels0014 – They thought she was dead, remember? So they didn't even _think_ of that. That's my view of how it's going on.**

**Okay, it's a little fast-paced here, but the next chapter's gonna be full of details and be further explained.**

**Plus, flashbacks. Again. **

**Heheh :) **

Chance of Choice – Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

I was in the woods now, outside of the School. My arms were scraped from the vent system I had crawled through to get to the exit. My face was covered in soot, and my hair was blowing in the wind while I swiftly crawled up a tree, the bark indenting my skin.

I was going to search for a grocery store, get supplies, and set on my new mission. To destroy my former family.

-x-x-x-

**Fang's POV**

In a clearing in some woods in some state of the US, the Flock settled down and Iggy started a fire. Nudge and Angel had gone to go get stones and sticks to excavate a pit, while I dug through the backpacks for food.

Everything was a haze. Everything. My face was an imitation of a rock, and I could easily scare anything off. I had no emotion. Nothing at all for anyone to hold onto. I freaked myself out.

"Fang, did you find anything?" Angel's angelic voice sang through my blocked thoughts. She didn't use her powers anymore, it reminded her too much of our fallen leader.

I brought out a pack of hot dogs from the day before that we had left over, and some bread to the pit. Nudge passed them out. It seemed as if she was going to ask something.

"Fang?"

My prediction was correct. "Hmm?" I asked back, food just inches from my face. Gazzy seemed a little surprised by the sound of my voice, I hadn't talked for a while.

"Do you think…" she paused for the right words. "That maybe Max is… you know, alive?"

I noticed that Iggy stiffened at the sound of that name, and the Gasman looked away from the conversation in attempt to hide his coming tears.

"I don't know, Nudge." I said softly. "She's been gone for a while, and I saw…" trailing off, I put my focus back on the meal in front of my face, not wanting to talk about this subject any longer.

"But, Fang, the School wouldn't let it happen, think about--"

My eyes tightened, and she immediately went quiet. I felt like crushing something, I hated whenever someone mentioned the School. If they would have just left us alone, we would have never happened, Max would have never been killed. We wouldn't have been on the run.

"I'm sorry…" Nudge whispered, but I didn't look at any of them. My teeth were clenched and my knuckles were white. I threw the food down on the ground and walked away, unfurling my wings and leaping into the sky, my face set in an angry expression.

I would never be the same.

-x-x-x-

**Max's POV**

I felt dead.

I felt like I was going to fall flat on my face.

Why?

I was flying again, and the recollection of those days with the Flock just fueled my wings to go faster. I wanted to hurt them, even though I didn't deserve to have that much fun for myself. How selfish I was. I was going to find them, I could make sure of that.

I slowed down when I saw a dark figure sitting on a tree stump, black hair and wings out stretched. My scowl had transformed it's self into an evil smile, my face ready for revenge.

I landed behind an oak, silently climbing up to the highest branch to hear what he was saying to himself.

"Why… why did this have to happen?" he muttered. "Why does it have to be this way?"

He tangled his hands in his hair in frustration.

I cackled, making him stand up on his feet and look around his surroundings. It was my signature laugh before Jeb had left us, and he recognized it.

"Max?" he said, his voice barely audible.

"Tomorrow's a new day, Fangy." I said softly, and he whipped his head up, but saw nothing. "Tomorrow always reveals the unknown."

Backing up slowly, he got up into the sky and flew off, scared to death.

"Tomorrow is your chance of choice." I finished flatly.

And it was the truth.

**I promise action in the next chapter.**

**Review!!!**

**-Mare**

**(YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMEE!!!)**


	4. Secrete

GahhÉ

**Gahh…**

**I'm just hoping that this chapter, people will likey.**

**:)**

**Ask questions if you need too!!**

Chapter 4

**-Max's POV- **

I stayed in that tree far longer then I expected to. When the moon began to poke through the cloudy night time sky, I came out of my trance and shook my head for a minute.

I had to review plans, I had a job that had to be accomplished. I yawned and looked around my surroundings, deciding that this large pine was perfect for hiding from intruders, or Fang, who could come back at any time.

I closed my tired eyes, knowing that tomorrow morning all the revenge would be done and finished.

**-Fang's POV- **

I gasped for breath as I landed at the campsite, the Flock looking at me strangely. My hair was probably out of its Fang-_like_ form and I hardly ever showed the level of energy it took for flying fast. (Because I had been so spooked in the other clearing, my breathing was very ragged).

"Um, Fang?" asked the Gasman. "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." He smiled at his own expression until he realized that this wasn't a joke.

"I think I just did." I whispered, looking at the forest floor. Nudge's eyes were about the size of frisbees, Angel gave me a look that told me she wasn't up for any jokes (she never was anymore after... never mind), and Iggy's eyebrows came together.

"What?" Gazzy asked, looking scared, one because he was an eight year old, and two, its always scary when I reveal what I feel like or think.

"I think I saw--"

"I think it's time for bed," Iggy interrupted, giving me a blind glare. "C'mon, Fang is being a prankster."

Nudge and Gazzy looked relived, but Angel didn't seem convinced. "Fang," she said quietly, her voice wavering a bit. "Who did you see?"

Her blue saucer pupils were aimed right at me, and her stare was a killer. I averted my eyes. "I didn't see anyone, Angel." I whispered. "I thought that I saw a shadow that looked like--"

"You saw her, didn't you?" she whispered, interrupting my lie.

"Angle I told you--"

"YOU SAW HER, FANG!" she screamed at me, her anger filling the woods. "You saw Max." She choked on the last word.

"It was a voice." I muttered. "It could have been anyone--"

"But it was her voice." She finished, cutting me off yet again. "It was Max's voice! Stop lying! I can read minds, Fang. I can hear your thoughts!"

There was a silence, not even crickets were chirping, everything seem to be... stopped.

"So she isn't dead?" Nudge asked cheerfully, breaking the stillness. She looked at all of our faces and dropped her smile of joy and traded it in for a straight line.

"She isn't dead," Angel said quietly once more. "But she wants revenge." She glared at me fiercely. "How long have you been sitting on this? The whole time?"

"Why don't you just read my mind again?" I blurted out angrily. "I don't know who the hell took her, or anything. All I know is that she is out there. Who knows who's on her side?"

"Max wouldn't, couldn't be with Them... could she?" Gazzy asked, the million dollar question.

"Only morning will tell," Iggy stated logically, but not in the _Iggy-way_. "We just have to hope--"

"And if hope fails?" Nudge questioned.

"Then we fight. We fight long... and hard."

Everyone shuddered, closed their eyes, preparing for the duel that could get their leader back, or kill themselves.

-x-x-x-

**Itex Plant no. 176903-57, Southwest California.**

"She escaped." Clarified a professor, entering the science lab. "I think the director will be none too happy," he added bitterly.

"It's good that she's gone," remarked a man, named Redge. "She was dying here. Maybe if she finds the rest of the experiments, she'll get herself back together."

The professor raised an eyebrow in Redge's direction. "Did that movie get to your head or something? She was having a _mental breakdown_. And that, my friend, means--"

"I know what it means," Redge muttered, turning on his computer monitor and entering his keypad password. "She's unstable, if she gets her hands on them, she may lose it. We've gone over it a thousand times. But, she has out done all the plans we've predicted before." He pointed out, logging on to the Itex website.

"Yes, yes, that is true," the professor muttered, tapping his foot which could barely reach the floor from his black desk chair. He rolled it over to his own computer and did the same as Redge, logging on to his Itex account to check the homepage and his e-mail. "But we know one thing for sure," the professor said after his long pause. He clicked on a new message sent by the director and waited for the text to load. "She will never kill."

"I don't know," Redge said, alarmed. He had already opened the e-mail that the director had sent to every Itex plant that monitored the Flock's movement. The message sent a streak of fear through the workers, they eyes pasted to the screens.

_The Flock, or the Angel Experiment group, __**78543298-00**__, has been reported staying in a forest clearing in South Carolina, the exact location is not yet known…_

Redge skipped over a few words, reading it over to make sure he had comprehended correctly.

_It has been reported, experiment **06029**, otherwise known as **Maximum Ride**, has been reported in a location three miles away, our spies are trying to find out where and what she is planning, and we are asking how she escaped. If any Whitecoat knows about this situation, your existence depends on it. Signals from 06029's brain include **revenge **aimed at the Flock, which deteriorates all our future plants. Anyone that knows about this situation is to call my office at once and know exactly what I am talking about, for Robots will be sent to their plant to check all their files._

_This is all._

_-Director M. Jones. _

Redge leaned all the way back and sank down into his chair. "What do we do?" he asked after a while, hitting a button that lead to composing a new message. "I mean, what do we say? '_Oh, sorry director, but we let experiment 06029 escape from our grasp, please save our lives_'. I don't think she will be happy with that."

"She won't be happy with anything, damnit." The director said, and hastily grabbed his bags and began to stuff items and office documents from his station. "We have to run and hide for our lives. Quick, delete the files."

Redge looked down at his desk and looked back up at the professor. "You want _me_ to delete our Itex files?" he was bewildered. "How do you even _do_ that? Nothing is ever deleted here, it is saved in the 'deleted' folder, but can't be deleted _permanently_."

"It's easy," the professor pushed past him and logged on to the director's username and started to delete their existence ever working for Itex. "Now all we have to do is log off and run. He quickly shut down the computer and collected his bags, ushering Redge to follow. "It's our only way of living," he reminded him, going down a un-used set of stairs. "Now, come on, we are never going to get out of here with the way you're walking."

Redge still went on slowly, taking in the decision he had made by not calling the director in the first place and turning the professor in, he was now a part of this. "Professor, what if we get caught? What if they found out it was _our _fault that Max got out?"

"Max? Who?" he asked, puzzled. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

And Redge finally understood.

They were never to talk about Itex again, and they would be saved from the director's greedy hands.

**Okay.**

**I have not been receiving many reviews so if YOU like THIS story and want MORE updates, you will make the right decision and REVIEW, or else… hmm… hehe I'll have the Director come over **_**your house**_** and… I'll plan more of it later.**

**:) **

**But, seriously, if you like it, review, because I'm thinking about discontinuing this story at this point.**

**Reviewwwwww**

**-Mare **


	5. Burnt Black

**I didn't stop! I got caught up in sooo many things and THEN, I have this other story that is like killing me. (Silences). I can't think of anything!! Arghh.**

**Anyways, here's your new chapter!!**

**(Don't forget to review! Thanks!)**

Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

Of course Max had chosen the best time to come and invade our campsite. We had just woken up, we being me and Angel, and were cooking some bacon over the fire, being that we really needed the protein for the battle ahead of us. Nudge was being Nudge, smelled breakfast, and decided that she could multitask by walking to the fire pit _with her eyes closed_. That should be enough of an explanation for you, but if you must hear the rest of the story, then you would know that Nudge does _not_ have as much skill as Iggy does, so she tumbled over a spare log, about _fifteen feet_ away from where we were making food. She wasn't even close to her destination!

Angel rolled her eyes and motioned me to get the first aid kit from in my backpack. "She sprained her pointer finger," Angel explained, reading Nudge's thoughts. "Just in time."

I got my backpack and pulled out the bandages, stealing a piece of bacon from the flat rock that Angel had cleaned and picked out from a stream not far from camp. It was good, and I realized how hungry we all were. We needed to be prepared, not _hungry_. I ignored the annoyance that was filling my head from top to bottom, and woke Iggy up so he could wrap our _genius_ with the sprained finger.

"Ig," I said, kicking his foot. "Get up. _Ms. I-talk-a-lot_ tripped over a log and sprained a finger." He moaned and lifted his head, pine needles stuck in his out-of-control red hair. "Was she walking with her eyes closed?" he asked, rubbing his head. "'Cause you know only _I_ can do that."

"Just get up!" I said, passing him the bandage. "We have a battle today, smart one, and if you're not ready, then-- I don't even want to tell you what we'll be in for."

Without another word, Iggy woke up the Gasman and made his way over to the Flock member, who was still lying over the log, fast asleep.

I passed bacon to Angel and Gazzy, saving enough for Nudge and Iggy, before taking the rest for myself. I was _starving_. I couldn't focus on one thing, such as getting motivated for the fight that was supposed to happen any time. My mind just kept saying, _It's not going to happen, it's impossible._ But Angel's glance told me that my mind was not on the right train track, and if I kept riding it then I'd get lost.

"You think things in very weird ways," she muttered, her eyebrows raised. I smirked, and popped the last piece of cooked meat in my mouth. I wiped my greasy fingers on the hard denim on my jeans, got up, and was thinking about a good 'ol nap, because I just felt like it. I didn't get that far. The gasp behind me was Angel's, and the crunching leaves that followed could have startled anyone. I was frozen in my place, afraid to turn my head, afraid to look her in the eye.

"Hello Fang," she said, voice of steel. "Aren't you glad I'm back?"

-x-x-x-

Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind, her face sent in a scowl that wasn't going to change any time soon. Her eyes were squinted, and her hands clasped around a long stick that was skinned of it's bark to make it easy to navigate. Almost immediately I knew it was meant for me, or some other person who's name was Fang and happened to be in the same _exact_ forest at the same time.

_We need to get out of here,_ Angel sent urgently in my head. I was still frozen, but I managed to turn around and meet Max's dull, cold eyes. A very, very evil smile reached her lips and spread along her face. It could have stopped a cobra right in it's path. I felt my hands involuntary starting to shake. _NOW_, _Fang!_

As her feet walked across the fallen leaves, I watched as the stick went up, higher, higher, to about her shoulder-level, and come in my direction. My hand instantly made contact with it, twisted it, and got it out her wrenched grasp. It was too easy.

The toothy smile that followed lead to a rib-cracking roundhouse to my stomach and a hard blow to my nose, which started bleeding immediately. The stick was a distraction. I managed to stay on my feet, but I knew if I didn't get out of here soon, I'd be on the ground, no help to anyone.

_Angel,_ I demanded, blocking another kick aimed at my stomach. _Mind control, now! Hurry!_

Her blue eyes met mine, which was enough time for Max to land an uppercut to my chin, and a hard hook to my knees. I fell on the ground, but spun my leg around to knock her to the forest floor also. Maybe Angel refused to do so, or something, because Max never stopped. I didn't see Angel anywhere, partly because I couldn't look at the Flock for a second unless I wanted to get hit by another punch.

_It's not working,_ Angel said finally, and I groaned. _Pin her down to the ground and then get away. I know a place._

I didn't ask, but took the six year old's advice and pinned Max down. She looked confused, but started to claw at my wrists and struggle to get out.

"I didn't come here to lose," she said, only for me to hear. I slammed my knee into her stomach, and then got up and launched myself into the air.

My head was spinning. Never had I thought that I would get in a fight with a former Flock member, one that was so important to the Flock. I took a deep breath and watched Iggy, Nudge (with her bandage wrapped around her finger), the Gasman and Angel leap up into the sky.

"I'm not finished!" Max screamed, quickly getting up. "You haven't seen that last of me!"

I glanced downward and then asked, "So Angel, where's this place you've found?" She gave me a toothy grin and led the way.

-x-x-x-

It was a place of ruins. There were huts with straw roofs and buildings stacked high with mud and bricks. Everything was burnt by fire, except for the east side, which luckily not stained with black and smelled of nasty smoke.

"How did you find this?" I asked, surveying for any signs of life.

"Yeah, Angel, it's amazing!" Nudge exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement, something I hadn't seen since Max went missing. "We could live like pioneers and build tables and make pans so Iggy can cook eggs and we can make our own town and become famous and totally be out of the way of the School!" Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth and I rubbed my ear.

"Be quiet, Nudge," Iggy whispered, picking up a metal tool on the ground. "There might still be villagers here." Angel looked around suspiciously before shaking her head. "The fire scared them all away," she said, skipping and picking up some thick tree branches for wood. "We're allowed to make this a civil-civ--"

"A civilization." I finished for her, and she smiled at me.

"A life away from Itex!" the Gasman roared, stacking out his hand. We all exchanged grins as we did the hand shake.

Maybe we could do this.

But, I still couldn't get over the fact that Max was out there.

And that we almost fought to the death.

**--**

**If you liked it, review.**

**If you didn't, still review.**

**I wrote this FOR YOU on a FOUR-DAY WEEKEND instead of hanging out with my friend (who is sleeping over by the way, and giving me a hard time), so I think that I deserve a LITTLE BIT OF CREDIT! (Or maybe A LOT!)**

**Plus, if you have a question, I will answer it for you. If you submit a funny review, then it'll encourage me to come back on here and type!!**

**Thanks again guys!**

**_-Mare _**


	6. Boiled Juice

**Blehhh  
Here's your chapter.  
Enjoy :)  
(Can I hear a "YESYESYES!" for summer vacation?!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Fang's POV**

The old village that Angel had discovered was a good hide out for us, being that it was _way_ for comfortable than most of the trees we've had to rest our tired eyes in. Iggy and I carefully overlooked the village for anything suspicious, such as hidden sensors and cameras that could be watching us. Nudge ran her fingers along the walls, to see if there were any emotions that would lead to even more suspicion, but there wasn't any. It was, well, _safe_.

We gathered around the fire that Angel had collected the wood for, and that the Gasman had lit while we were searching. Sometime in between when we were looking around the half-burnt down huts and trees, Iggy had flown for an hour just to find a town with a grocery store, with Total as his guide. It didn't help that it was one of those run-down stores that only got shipments every three weeks (and the fact that he had a talking dog gossiping about celebrity news that he memorized). There was barely enough food to feed a three-person family, not six, above eating average, avian bird kids. He managed to snag two packages of hot dogs, a box of crackers, and a small pack of little kiddie juice boxes.

Nudge groaned when she saw what Iggy had bought and immediately started to accuse him.

"What do you mean that you couldn't fly to the other town?" she yelled, holding up the juice boxes. "I can drink all of these in two seconds! While you were out and about, I actually had to sense things _with my hands_, while Mr. I'm-so-quiet made me go over the same spot a _million_ times, because 'We needed to be safe'. _Puh-lease_! This is ridiculous!"

"Hey, at least I got you some food!" Iggy replied, snatching the juice from her hands and putting it down on a rock, near the fire. "You should be a little more grateful that we even have something to eat tonight. Heck, I can even take all this food and keep it for myself! But _thankfully_, I actually think first about my actions!"

Nudge took a step forward, challenging Iggy for another comment. "Guys, _guys_!" I said, stepping between their little quarrel. "Stop it!" I waited until their eyes were focused on my face before continuing. "Look, today was a tough day. We saw someone that not all of us _really_ wanted to see, and we found somewhere to stay. Let's stop fighting and get along, so if anything else goes wrong, we'll be together as a _team_."

Everyone was quiet for a long minute. "I still think Iggy could have flown a _little_ farther to the next town," Nudge said, glaring at him. My speech didn't work, apparently. "I mean, just a little thirty minutes and we could have a giant stash of food!"

"What is your obsession with _food_?" Iggy exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. "If you like it so much, then why don't you go out yourself and get it?!"

"Or marry it." Gazzy snickered.

Nudge quickly stepped forward again, and Iggy backed up just as fast on instinct. The juice boxes that were on the rock flew right into the lit fire. Iggy's ears perked up, and Nudge's mouth formed a big 'O'.

"Woops." Nudge said quietly, staring at the fire, engulfing the drinks in it's flames.

"Yeah, you better say 'woops'!" Iggy said to her, still in a fighting mood. "It's all your fault, just because you wanted to yell and yell at me, just because of _food_. God damn food! What the hell is wrong with fricken kids these days? Always : 'I want this' and 'I want that', take what you have!"

"Iggy..." I warned.

"Well, everything would have been perfectly okay, if you would have bought another pack of juice boxes. Or some more hot dogs! Or at least some _buns_! C'mon, if we're living in our own civilization, let's be _civil_ for once!" Nudge retorted, eyes burning holes into Iggy's forehead.

"I'd like to see that happen!"

"Okay, _enough_!" I said, my voice echoing through the forest. "Both of you, go find a hut and go to sleep. Angel, Gazzy and I will eat the food." They looked at me with their mouths open, but I ignored them and started to cook the hot dogs.

"You can't be serious," Iggy said, blind eyes going back and forth. "Dude, I'm _starving_."

"I don't care," I stated firmly, sticking some meat on a stick that I had found. "I told you guys to stop--"

"God, stop trying to be like Max!" Iggy screamed, losing it. "She's _gone_, as in metaphorically. She's not the same person and she never will be. _Never_. Stop trying to act as if you can bring her back to our lives! Because it's not going to happen, and if you haven't noticed, she wants to kill us. So just... stop."

I blinked before turning back to the fire and handing Angel and Gazzy's dinner, holding mine over the fire, which faintly smelled of apple juice. I ate in silence, Angel occasionally whispering things about a squirrel who was hungry and was watching Gazzy's hot dog like he did when he saw a something in a toy store that he just _had_ to get.

"Fang?" Angel asked after a while. I looked at her to show I was listening.

"The squirrel thinks you should get over what Iggy said," She smiled. "He thinks that he was just overreacting."

I glanced at the forest from the corner of my eye.

"Well tell this 'squirrel' that he shouldn't be eavesdropping into converstations." I grinned to show that I was kidding, and Angel even got a giggle out of it.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I couldn't believe that I let him get away.

I was sitting by a lake that was hidden by some trees, I wasn't very sure of my location. I didn't feel like flying, I didn't feel like even moving. The full moon reflected off of the dark, blue water that seemed almost comforting. There was some grass around this area, and it wasn't mowed, so it tickled my ankles as I stretched them to a different position. I couldn't believe that I was _stargazing_, either. I needed to find a way to get my anger out. I wished that there was some way I would beat the living soul out of a Flyboy right now, one that was programmed to destroy me from Itex orders.

_What had Fang done to me this time?_, I asked myself, staring off into the stars. It was funny how almost everything bad that happens to be is always blamed on my former Flock member. I found it difficult to find another excuse, or person, to blame it on. It was just, well, _easier_. After all, he _had_ left me at the grueling School for _six_ months, half of a year! How could I not be furious at him? He was my best friend... or maybe something even more.

_No, Max,_ I thought to myself. _Don't even think of it that way. We weren't even close to becoming..._

I stopped thinking, and squeezed my eyes shut. My thoughts wandered to the tests they had done to me in the last months I was there, before I stopped eating, when I was just beginning my depression. To think of it, it was probably the _start_ of it. About two months before I decided to escape.

_Flashback --_

_I was lead to a room, which was the usual, white with metal tables that reflected the florescent lights that could give a normal, non-hybrid human a headache the size of Texas. Or maybe even bigger. _

_"Well, well, well," cooed a professor, smiling an evil grin that went from ear to ear. "It's the 'invincible' Maximum Ride," chuckled from surrounding professors followed, taking advantage that I couldn't fight my way out of this. "We have some tests ready for you, Miss Maximum Ride," he continued, waiting for my reaction. I kept my face blank. "I hope you enjoy it." he said, swiftly walking to a machine, and slipping a gigantic motorcycle helmet over my head._

_The helmet had entered me into a virtual world, I was in a forest with trees, and there he was. There was Fang. _

_"We have to talk," he said, his voice exactly how I remembered. I just stared at him, my mouth agape. "I can't do this anymore, we have to stop seeing each other."_

_"W-what?" I asked, my voice squeaky. I had finally found it somewhere in my shocked mind. "W-wait, we can talk about this--"_

_"No, we can't." he said, leaping into the air and not taking one look back._

_All I could remember was that, even if it was real or fake, it was still his same, old voice. And it still hurt._

_-- End Flashback_

I sat there, looking up at the stars, thinking,

_Why does life have to suck so bad?_

* * *

**Woww... that was a little dramatic...  
But next chapter, there will be action, and soon, I will have them back together, and soon there will be an ending. D:  
So here's your job :  
Review for what you want. Here's your choices :**

**A) Action, action! More, More!  
B) Get them together!! (This would mean a sooner ending)  
C) More Flashbacks**

**You can also combine your choices. (E.g. : A&C)  
Make sure that you vote, or else the story will be in _my_ hands! (Please, please, don't make me do that, it'll go downhill from that...)**

**Thank you!  
-Mare  
Maximum Writers**


	7. Remembering

**Okay guys, sorry for the wait. I'm typing this on my phone right now, on my way to my grandparent's about two hours away from my house. (Ugh.)**

**Anyways, I took all of your votes, and since I always think that everyone's opinions matter, I combined them. HOWEVER, since most of you wanted the Flock to be reunited with Max already, I am going to have a sooner ending. (About chapter 8 or 9). And, there is going to be A LOT of action and a few flashbacks that will contain FAX and details. Ahhh, don't worry, I promise that you'll like the next few chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Fang's POV**

I had just put the kids to bed in a hut not too far from mine. In all, in these ruins, there were twenty different huts that were small enough to be bedrooms, and three others that were about the size of school auditoriums. In the twenty huts that were bedroom-sized, about ten of them were burnt and smelled faintly of fire. They were in the front of the site, and the ones that were left un-touched were in the way back. I walked around the site again, taking a look at one of the auditorium rooms, which had wooden tables.

_A mess hall?_, I thought, pulling up a small stool. I put my head in my hands, needing to think. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Max wasn't killed by a rabid animal, she would have screamed or thrown them off. Why did I just jump to conclusions? I groaned and hit my head repeatedly with my hand.

_Now she hates us_. I thought bitterly. _Actually,_ I added, _She hates me._

* * *

**Max's POV**

I took flight at 5 AM. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to stretch my wings and get away. It was scary how much of an impact Fang has on me still.

_It isn't fair, _I said to myself, my eyes focused on some houses below. _They take everything for granted, parents, clothes, shelter, and they never know what its like to be an experiment that no one knows exist._

_Life isn't fair, Max_, I replied to myself, pretending to be the Voice. It wasn't the same. I needed something to tell me what to do. I was suppose to get my revenge back on the Flock, not become all memory-remembering, sad, and _stupid_. How could I let something so small make my heart just freeze and my brain stimulate all the old times we had before?

I looked down and saw some trees, dead tired for mentally putting myself down.

"Maybe I should forgive and forget," I murmured, hoping for the revenge feeling just to return. It didn't. I was empty, the hallow feeling making my head hurt.

_Flashback --_

_I was sitting at my Mom's house, watching the oven. There were, you guessed it, cookies inside the magical thing, and I was mesmerized by how it made the lumps of dough flatten and form into a cookie._

_"Boo." Fang said, grabbing my shoulders. I jumped, and then turned around to glare at those deep, chocolate-brown eyes._

_"I'm going to kill you if you do that ever again," I threatened, getting out of the chair. My peace was disturbed, and I needed to find somewhere else to sit down._

_"Good," Fang said, looking at the now empty seat. "Now I can have the first look at which cookies are the biggest."_

_I gave him a death glare, and raced him back to where I was sitting. I had gotten there first, but suddenly I was lifted into the air and placed on top of Fang's lap._

_Oh good lord._

_"Fang, let me up," I said in my no-nonsense tone. I fumbled with his hands that acted like a seat belt to keep me where I was. I eventually gave up and just waited for him to declare what he wanted._

_"So, Max, how was your day?"_

_I glanced down at his hands before answering, "Fine." I looked down again and murmured, "Until now."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh nothing, Fangy-poo." If that didn't make him crack, nothing would._

_"That's better." He said, resting his chin on my head. I rolled my eyes and huffed. He was so dead._

_"Isn't this fun?" he said sarcastically, enjoying it. I looked at my forehead and saw Fang looking down at me with that gleam in his eyes that said he would be smiling if he didn't act like a non-emotional ghost._

_"Sure." I said, messing around with his hands again. He suddenly grabbed them and turned me around._

_"How in the hell did you do that?" I asked, eyes scanning the tiled kitchen floor._

_"I got skills." Fang asnwered matter-of-factly._

_"Your so full of it," I said, wiggling my fingers to try to flex out of his iron grip. He just moved his grip to my wrist. Oh great._

_"Just be quiet," he whispered, leaning closer. Oh no, no, no, no. I tried to move my face away, but I didn't want to fall. Not that I would have, with this guy's grip. "Don't run away," he chuckled, just a centim--_

_His lips pressed against mine, just as the damn cookie timer went off. But the kiss wasn't broken. A few minutes and some golden-brown amazing things I call chocolate chip cookies later, we were out of Mom's house and flying off, the Flock included._

-- End Flashback.

I was scared to land, to leave my brain un-busy. There was nothing between me and Fang, and yet it just kept coming back.

_Maybe there is something**,**_ someone said.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Voice?" I asked aloud.

_How are you, Maximum?_

* * *

**How'd you like? I got some Fax in there! I'm a genius!**

**Hah. I crack myself up.**

**Anyways, just click review and hope for an update soon! (The more reviews, the sooner I get the motivation to write.)**

**Thanks!**

**-Mare  
_Maximum Writers_**


	8. Insane

**Hi everyone :), it's your favorite writer (Ha-ha). I have some news. Since I'm going to need a few more chapters to get most of the plot in, I _was_ going to end this story on chapter nine. However, since ending a story on an odd number annoys me (except 3, 7 and 21), Choice is set to end on Chapter 10.**

**Did anyone get that? I REPEAT,**

_Choice is set to end on __Chapter 10!!_

**Everyone understand? Good. Now read!**

**Previously...**

--

_I was scared to land, to leave my brain un-busy. There was nothing between me and Fang, and yet it just kept coming back._

_Maybe there is something_**_,_**_ someone said._

_I squeezed my eyes shut. "Voice?" I asked aloud._

_How are you, Maximum?_

--

Insane

**Max's POV**

_I'm perfectly fine, _I lied to it. I knew it was useless, I knew that there was no point. But _who cares_? No one, that's who. No one cares about the poor human hybrids that are running away from evil scientists that are suppose to be in mental institutions. No one cares about _our rights_, heck, there _are no such thing._

_'Sometimes we just need to have faith.'_, It replied.

Faith? Faith?? I had been running from these guys for five years, and had been under _their_ 'rule' (I guess you could call it that) for fifteen! This was ridiculous.

_You aren't helping me. Why don't you go back to _hell_, where you belong,_ I replied snidely. I was sick and tired of running away and being pushed around. I couldn't even get my priorities straight! So, I did the only thing I could do, while flying in the air. I grabbed my head and screamed at the pink and orange skies of dawn. The _perfect_ sky. Nothing could ever compare to it. It made me feel so angry. How could something so broken and ignorant fly in such an alluring atmosphere?

"It's not fair!" I screamed, my voice covered by the wind.

_'Nothing is fair'_, the Voice pointed out.

"But I didn't ask to be this way! I never even got a word into the decision of saving the world, or flying for that matter! How am I suppose to fix something that I didn't want to _in the first place_?"

The Voice was silent for a second.

_'It's not that you don't want to'_, It started.

_It's that I never had the chance to state what _I_ want! It's always about the stupid humans that don't understand the concept that they need to stop doing what they're doing! That instead of fighting for war, and fighting against war, they should just try to save the land that they're living on! That they should save they're energy for what _really _matters!_

_'But sometimes that land belongs to them',_ The Voice tried to make another point, but it didn't work.

"_Don't you get it?_" I screamed out loud, scaring some birds out of a tree (which was _very_ far below me, let me point out. I'm _flying_ somewhere, remember?). "The Earth doesn't belong to us, We belong to the Earth!"

I didn't get a reply from the damn thing.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to find myself resting on one of the tables in the mess hall. I could feel the bruise form on my head. Ouch. _That's what you get for sleeping on the edge of a hand-made wooden table_, I thought bitterly. I got up, rubbed my head, and tucked the stool underneath. "Now all I need is some breakfast," I said aloud, then stopped in my tracks. We didn't have any food. _Oh, great._

--

I went around to Angel's hut, which was next to Nudge's, and told her where I was going. "You can tell Gaz, Ig and Nudge, okay?" I told her, hoping she wasn't mad.

"I will," she said smiling. "And I'm not mad."

"Good."

Then I ran and caught the wind under my wings. I coasted on as many air currents as I could, knowing that it was going to be a long flight. I had two empty backpacks that were there to hold the groceries, and I had a list that Gazzy had wrote for me the night before in his sloppy script. Most of the items were candy bars, chips, and all the average things an eight year-old would eat. Out of, say, _all_ of the items on the list, about only _one_ was important.

_41) TOILET PAPER!!_

You gotta love Gazzy.

--

I didn't blame Iggy for stopping at the first grocery store, it was a _long_ flight to the other town. I looked downwards to see if it had received it's shipment or food, but there wasn't a truck parked near by that could hold food. So, I had to get back into position, readjust my backpack, and start looking for a place that sold enough food to feed six very hungry avian kids. This was going to be fun.

Thirty minutes later, I had found what I was looking for. A place that _had_ to be stocked with a bunch of food, a grocery store. I flew about a half-mile off just to find a place to land, then began to walk down to the shopping center, which had a clothing store, a jeweler, and a toy store right next door to where I was going.

_Well, now we know where to go to get what the kids need_, I thought to myself, walking into the grocery store. I first walked straight into the produce section, picking up some strawberries, bananas, and apples. I also picked up some tomatoes, only because they looked pretty tasty. Then I grabbed a shopping cart and began to walk down the aisles, grabbing random things from the shelves that we needed. _A pan, some napkins, paper plates..._, I was spoiling the Flock here! I chuckled to myself as I got a plastic bowl for Iggy (plastic so he couldn't _break_ it), and some cooking utensils. The old village Angel had found looked promising. Stocking up on supplies seemed necessary.

I walked down the dairy aisle and picked up some milk, pudding, and some doughnuts, so Nudge would forgive me easier. She was a sucker for sweets. I then grabbed a whole bunch more of groceries that you wouldn't even want to know about, and went up to the check out line. I started to line my stuff up on the conveyor belt, ignoring other consumer's stares. I could care less.

After I put everything down, I dug in my jean pockets for Max's credit card that she had left in her backpack before she... Well, I don't know anymore, if she was killed by the animal or taken, but still, the card was with us. I almost groaned when I felt another flashback coming on. I _hated_ thosethings.

_Flashback --_

_"Okay, guys, we are going shopping, understand?" The Flock nodded eagerly as Max spoke to them in simple words. "Now, since we do not know the spending limit on this card," she began, and Angel groaned. "We are not going to the mall. Instead, we are going to a cheap store that is near by. Understand that?"_

_"Yeahh..." Nudge and Angel groaned at the same time. Boy, those girls loved to shop. I, on the other hand, didn't. So, even if it was more secluded than the mall, I still wasn't enthused about it. _

_"See? I can tell them their limits," Max said to me, while the younger ones jumped into the air. "Unlike _somebody_." she said, glaring at me. I held my hands up in defense as I took off._

_"I didn't let them go to Disney World!" I exclaimed, not really paying attention to what Nudge and Angel were whispering up ahead, but it really didn't matter. I was going to win this thing with Max. "Yeah, well, I didn't let them have a _dog_." she pointed out._

_"Hey!" Total said, in Iggy's arms, not too far ahead. We both gave him glares to shut up. _

_"Okay, Max, I found a place!" Angel yelled above the wind, angling her wings downward. Max and I were having a glaring contest, so we couldn't see the sign that was up ahead, telling us where we were going._

Birdbrook Outlet Mall

_When we finally figured it out, the two devious planners gave us the bambi eyes. "It's outside!" Nudge exclaimed, trying to back up why they led us to this place. "And there's plenty of room for us to take off when we need to." Angel added, hands up begging Max. It's funny how I'm never involved in these type of things. I stood behind Angel and smirked. Was Max going to 'show them their limits' or give in? I just hid back my chuckle as I watched her make a decision. Maybe this would be fun._

_--End Flashback._

"... That'll be one-hundred and thirty-three dollars, sir." The cashier said, and started to pack the food up into bags. I held up my hand to stop her. "No, that's okay, I'll use my backpacks." I opened one up and began to pack my purchases into the black and army green backpacks, trying to go as fast as possible.

"So, you care about the environment?" the cashier asked me, she had to be a woman in her late forties, her short, curly brown hair and long, red acrylic nails tapping something into the computer. "When I was your age, I lived in New York city, and candy bars were only five cents. She carefully reached far into the bottom of the cash register and took out a photo. It showed a young girl standing outside a candy shop window, a nickle. "Now, everything is so expensive." I nodded my head, still putting food into the big pocket of my bag. I got up to leave, finally done, when she called, "Have a good day now, stay green!"

Not only was food so expensive now, it was _heavier_ too!

-x-x-x-

**Max's POV**

I found a place to land, and settled down into the dirt, my eyes feeling droopy. I was tired, even if it was noon. Climbing up into a tree, I found a space that was pretty shady, and laid down.

I had nowhere to go, why bother?

_'You still have a world to save',_ the Voice pointed out.

_And you have still yet to learn that I'm not going to do it._

The Voice seemed to sigh, and I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

--

**Review, please! I have a good idea coming up in the next chapter!**

**And sorry for the wait... I was updating another story, Silences, that I had had forgot about for three months... eek!**

**Hit the review button!**

**-Mare**


	9. Subconcious

**Before I go on,  
I would like to say that I do have other stories coming out _very_ soon, so when this one ends, don't worry, I'll still be here writing. :D Keep checking my profile for new ones. (I am planning by the time I have the ending typed to this story, I will have the beginnings to the other ones).  
**

**The second thing is that the song in here is _Conspiracy_, by nonetheless than _Paramore_, my favorite band. I suggest listening to it while reading the chapter, it'll add a bit of a 'vibe' to what you're reading. Even though I cut some parts out, I still suggest it :)  
**

**And the third thing is to just _read_, and _review_, so I know what you guys want and what to improve on.  
Adios!**

**(Just to let you know, this chapter is ****_almost_ 2,000 words... trying to reach it... four more... words... THERE!)**

Chapter 9

**Subconcious**

I was still sleeping, yes, I was sure I was, but I was awake at the same time. Freaky, I know, but it was something I took as an advantage in a very _odd_, scary way. At first, I felt my head lift up voluntarily and search the sky, look at the clouds, and then lay back down again. Then I was watching the squirrels playing around in a tree, fighting over which part of it was theirs. They kind of reminded me of what us, well, I wasn't technically, humans fought over. And boy, was it _stupid_. Then I fell asleep, for real. For about two seconds. Flashes of the squirrels played in my head, and I sat up groggily. This wasn't working.

_'Save the world, Max_', the Voice repeated.

_Get a life, Voice_, I retorted, annoyed.

The flashes of the squirrels stopped, and then switched to the Flock. Mostly Fang, though. I inwardly twitched, feeling the anger die down suddenly inside me. Why wouldn't it come? Was I becoming my _old_ self again? I didn't want to be my old self, _ever_. I was _weak_, blinded by protecting my family, I couldn't see what potential dangers had been threatening to get the best of me. Now, I was a 'flock' of one, and it was a bliss. Only worrying about myself, no matter how selfish it sounded. I didn't have to worry about anything but food, sleep, and defending my _own_ life, not someone else's.

_'You say that as if you don't want to be part of a Flock anymore'_, the Voice countered.

_I don't._, was my clever response. The images flashed up again, and I swallowed loudly. Pictures of the Flock laughing, pieces of memories of Total, Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Fang. Did everything have to revolve around _him_? Couldn't there be a part in my life when his face didn't shove shivers down my spine and make me want to suffocate in dirt?

_Please speak softly,  
For they will hear us,  
And they'll find out...  
Why we don't trust them_.

I bit my lip as I remembered all the times we fought, and closed my eyes. I didn't miss them, I didn't.I wasn't even going to let the matter enter my brain. I tried to ignore the flashing remembrances from my head.

_Speak up, dear,  
'Cuz I cannot hear you,  
I need to know...  
Why we don't trust them_.

I fought to forget the secrets that Ig, Mr. Silent Betrayer (for some reason, this was easier to say), and I had kept from the younger members of the Flock. The things we had kept from them to help them live normal lives as best as they could, so they wouldn't go through as much pain as I, or the others, had.

_Explain to me,  
This conspiracy against me,  
Yeah, yeah, yeahh.  
And tell me how,  
I've lost my power,  
Oh, yeah._

I just cringed, not even bothering to sort through my emotions anymore. I just let them flow through me, like a fire sparking my cold, numb skin.

_Where can I turn?  
'Cause I need something more,  
Surrounded by uncertainty,  
I'm so unsure.  
Tell me why,  
I feel so alone,  
'Cause I need to know,  
To whom do I own?_

I began to compose myself. There was no way I was going to let them get the best of me. '_But the question is, Max, what side are you on?_', the Voice asked, and I thought for a moment. I still hated the Flock, but I didn't want them to get hurt. Was I becoming some evil experiment of Itex, or was I turning back into the stupid, idiotic person I was before? I felt myself go down under again.

_I thought,  
That we'd make it._

_Because you said,  
That we'd make it through._

_And when all security fails,  
We'd be there,  
To help me through..._

I had lost it. There was no anger left. There was just a hint of regret and a speck of fear. What was I going to do when I completely went insane, when I finally see them again, and they beat the hell out of me for what I had done? Even though I hadn't done anything? When they were the ones who caused it?

_'Reality hits you fast,'_, the Voice agreed, and my eyes narrowed. I wasn't that _delusional _to let a stupid _thing_ harass me.

_Talk again and I'll show you a fast hit._

There was no reply.

_-- _

**Fang POV**

I was flying back to the campsite, the heavy backpacks weighing me down. I was doing mental calculations, trying to figure out if I could leave one somewhere semi-close, so I could fly one bag to the Flock, then turn around and get the other one. I finally decided to leave one in a clearing below me. I swooped down, like a dove (Psh, yeah, right), and dropped one of the backpacks on a pile of pine needles. I set the other one down, just so I could stretch my back.

I froze in a nanosecond when I heard some leaves being crushed by someone's shoes. I found myself in defense position, when I realized the predator had her arms around her legs, her blonde-ish brown hair covering everything but her eyes.

"Hi, Fang." she said in monotone, not moving anything but her lips, and they barely even parted. I wasn't even sure she was _breathing_, that's how still she was.

I glanced at her. "Uh, hi?"

She took her hands away from her legs and put them in in a cross-legged position. I instinctively took a step back.

"I'm not going to challenge you, if that's what you think." She said boredly, staring at the clouds. "I don't even have the potential to anymore." she added, muttering. I didn't move any of my facial muscles, just incase this was a surprise attack.

"I taught you well, now didn't I?" Max chuckled, noticing that I hadn't moved from my fighting stance. "Amazing how just one mistake that you made could make such a big misunderstanding."

"_I _made the mistake? I don't think so," I said, trying to ease the anger that flared inside me. I didn't _do_ anything. She's the one who made the misunderstanding. "You're the one who got yourself caught or whatever!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause I would love to be caught by scientists against my will just so I could get away from you. Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea!" she screamed, and I winced. "All of you fricken _left_ me there to _die_. And let me tell you something, I'm still here! Remember how we promised not to leave each other? Well hell, look who forgot they're promise! What is _with_ you? You know what? I'm not even going to _bother_ trying to explain to you. It's like yelling at a freaking _wall_!"

I just stared impassively at her, watching her express all her anger, sitting down. If this was the _real_ Max, she would be up and ready to punch my guts out through my nose. But, this was a different Max. A changed Max. I didn't like it. "Did you ever think that we assumed that you were _dead_? Did you even go over the possibility we didn't want to consider anything else because we didn't want to look forward to something and be turned down to the worst? We thought that your fourteen year-old ass was hung up in th Itex 'Wall of Shame'!"

"I'm fifteen," she spat, rage growing in her eyes. "And I'm glad I'm a year older. At least I've learned something about promises - Never count on them!"

"What _happened_ to you? What happened to the person who had the authority to lead five kids through all the horror of being on the run? Huh? What happened to the girl who saved the only family she had ever _known_ from trouble, and defeating every fricken idiot who tried to run our lives? What happened to _her_?"

"She _changed!_" Max exclaimed, jumping up. I snarled and took a big step back. She seemed to change her mind, and turned around and shook her head.

"To think I thought that I had the strength to destroy you," she whispered.

"WHO DESTROYS THEIR FAMILY?" I yelled, outraged.

"Someone who hadn't thought over it properly." she answered, sitting down again. Except, this time her back was to me. I lifted an eyebrow and then noticed how weak she looked, how her bones stuck out out her skin, how I could easily snap her wrist.

I hesitantly walked towards her, and sat in front so she could see my face, so I could have a full look of the changed Max. She was different on the inside _and_ outside. I shivered when her brown eyes, so full of live before, were now full of sadness and hate. "I'm sorry," was all she said, shaking her head for the second time. "I'm sorry for trying to... hurt... you guys."

I stared at her, hoping that the amazement didn't show on my face. Apologizing? Since _when_? "Er... Okay?", was all I could come up with for a reply.

"But I'm not sorry... for what I said. That really hurt me. Being stuck in there and waiting for something to come in and save me. Every time the door opened I was hoping for one of you to come in and grab the keys and get me out of there! But there was no body who _cared_. No one who thought I _mattered. _And _you_, I don't know how many times I wanted to punch and yell at you in my life! I thought you would have atleast _looked_ for me."

I closed my eyes as she blinked back tears. She never cried. Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort the tears into stopping. There was no way I was going to watch her do this to herself and not _help_. I already done enough damage. She stopped after a minute, and looked back at me.

"Sorry," was the only _other _thing I could say. She rolled her eyes.

"You suck at this crap."

Stupid apologies. They bring out the weakness out of the strongest people.

**Erm, yay?**

**I'm not sure if I liked this chapter. However, there is much more ensured in the next, and in the Epilogue. (That means that this story is going on for _eleven_ chapters. Is that okay with you?)  
Review, please.  
It'll make me feel better (I'm sick), and it'll encourage me to start typing again!!**

**-Mare **


End file.
